


Drabble

by Lycoris_Caldwelli



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 200 drabble challange, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycoris_Caldwelli/pseuds/Lycoris_Caldwelli
Summary: Niezobowiązujące drabble do Marvela, czyli kiedy mam naglący pomysł, ale nie starcza czasu czy motywacji. Przy okazji może nauczę się pisać krótko i na temat.Drabble to krótkie formy literackie, liczące dokładnie 100 słów.Różne uniwersa, różne postaci, różne problemy.Można składać zamówienia.





	1. AU 696

Patrzył na nią jak na spełnienie marzeń. Nic w tym dziwnego: przecież właśnie tym była w każdej opowieści, której był bohaterem. Gdy się uśmiechała, on jaśniał. Gdy jej dotykał, siwizna przetykająca kasztanowe włosy stawała się czystym srebrem. Zdawało się, że lata, które ich rozdzieliły, stały się eonami, jednak wciąż łączyła ich wspólna wizja świata. Świata, w którym urzeczywistniając marzenia, stwarzali lepszą przyszłość. Czy się to światu podobało, czy też nie.

Jeśli to nie była miłość, to Tony nie miał pojęcia, jak powinien określić tę dziwną aurę, która otaczała Peggy i Steve'a.

A on znów był tylko głupim, nikomu niepotrzebnym dzieckiem.


	2. MCU

Nic nie wskazywało na to, aby wojna, która podzieliła Dziewięć Światów, miała się kiedykolwiek skończyć. Krew rosiła pola bitwy, krystalizowała się w pył i wraz z popiołem osiadała na wszystkim, co znajdowało się w zasięgu złowróżbnego wichru.

Król mógł się łudzić, że teraz, gdy żona jego zaprzysięgłego wroga powiła upragnionego syna, odwieczny konflikt nieco straci na sile. Nic na to nie wskazywało. A już na pewno nie opętańczy śmiech niosącej śmierć wiedźmy, która nie znając litości, wtargnęła z milionową armią na lodowe równiny Jotunheimu.

– Nie chcę syna wojownika – wyszeptała przerażona Farbauti, kurczowo obejmując brzemienny brzuch. Do rozwiązania zostały jej godziny.


	3. AU 696

Pym z łaski swojej mógłby wreszcie wynaleźć bilokację.

Peggy przez lata robiła, co w jej mocy, by odnaleźć Marię i Howarda. I właśnie dlatego nie mogła być przy Tonym, gdy najbardziej tego potrzebował. Atak paniki do reszty ją zdruzgotał. Chociaż może chodziło raczej o spokój, z jakim zareagował Steve.

Jakby musiał radzić sobie z tym codziennie.

– Pozwólmy mu teraz pospać – wyszeptała, wskazując na drzwi.

– Idź. Ja zostanę.

Znała to spojrzenie. Spojrzenie człowieka obwiniającego się o całe zło tego świata.

– Howard nie...

– Nie chodzi o Howarda.

Nie spuszczał wzroku z Tony'ego. Pieprzyć Pyma i bilokację.

Pocałowała Steve'a w czoło i wyszła.


	4. AA

Kamień nieskończoności przestał na niego działać dobrą chwilę temu, ale Tony nie zamierzał na to w żaden sposób reagować. Mógłby próbować wrzucić winę na zmęczenie. Przecież, jakby na to nie spojrzeć, ta kosmiczna błyskotka nie pytając o zgodę, czerpała garściami z jego życiowej energii.

Co ważniejsze: Steve też o nic nie pytał. Po prostu zmienił ułożenie ramion tak, aby Tony mógł wtulić nos w jego szyję. Jeśli chwilę wcześniej Starkowi wydawało się, że mu wygodnie, to jakimi słowami miał opisać błogość, którą czuł teraz?

– Udało ci się – szepnął Steve mu na ucho, puchnąc z dumy.

– Udało się nam – poprawił Tony.


	5. 616

– Nie powinieneś się do niego zbliżać – syknęła America. – To zło wcielone.

– I nie masz gwarancji, że czegoś nie knuje – dodała szeptem Kate.

Billy przewrócił oczami. Zachowywały się tak, jakby nie miał pojęcia, w co się pakował. Cóż, może i nie miał. Ale co z tego? Spojrzał na Lokiego, śpiącego smacznie na kolanach Teddy'ego. Wyglądał tak niewinnie. A gdy mu na to pozwalali, tak też się zachowywał. Jakby nie spojrzeć, był tylko dzieciakiem z ogromną mocą i jeszcze większym poczuciem winy.

Podniósł wzrok i napotkał spojrzenie Teddy'ego. Wymienili się pokrzepiającymi uśmiechami.

– Jestem gotów zaryzykować – wyszeptał, poprawiając pelerynę, którą przykrył Boga Kłamstw.


	6. MCU

Widziała ich strach.

Czym sobie na niego zasłużyła? Była najpotężniejszą wojowniczką w Dziewięciu Światach. Jej magia nie miała sobie równych. Dlaczego uciekali przed nią jak przed potworem, zamiast paść na kolana i okrzyknąć nową królową Asgardu?

Gdyby nie ona, nie przyszliby na świat. Gdyby nie ona, Asgard nie stałby się potęgą. A bez niej rozpadnie się w pył, jakby nigdy nie istniał.

Słyszała echo kroków Thanosa i wiedziała, co to oznacza. Była przecież Boginią Śmierci.

Czy zupełnie oślepli? Czy nie widzieli, że Thor nie miał najmniejszych szans w nadchodzącej wojnie?

A nie zrobiła przecież nic, czego nie nauczył jej Odyn.


	7. 3490

Na kawę nie mogła narzekać. Właściwie to lista rzeczy do narzekania skurczyła się przerażająco, ale Stark nie miała z tym problemu.

– I pomyśleć, że to małżeństwo polityczne.

Steve zamarł nad gofrownicą. W jego oczach pojawiło się coś, co uświadomiło Tashy, że znów popełniła błąd.

– Nigdy nie chodziło mi o politykę – wyszeptał.

– Nie podejrzewałam...

– Myślałem, że to oczywiste.

– Wiesz, że nie do końca radzę sobie...

W jednej chwili znalazł się tuż obok. Uklęknął i spojrzał na Tashę jak na objawienie.

– Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim – powiedział tak, że musiała mu uwierzyć.

Czarny dym, alarm przeciwpożarowy i zraszacze nie mogły przerwać ich pocałunku.


	8. 3490

Całując jej skronie, powieki, policzki, nos i delikatną żuchwę myślał tylko o tym, że znów zawiódł. Mówił, że ją kochał, gdy tylko otworzyła oczy. Powtarzał jak kołysankę, gdy przenosił ją ledwie przytomną ze zmęczenia z warsztatu do sypialni. Szeptał do ucha niczym dziękczynną modlitwę po każdej wygranej bitwie.

Ale z jakiegoś powodu Natasha Stark uważała, że ożenił się z nią wyłącznie dlatego, że musiał.

Nawet cieszyło go, że był mokry od zraszaczy, bo przynajmniej mógłby się rozpłakać i nikt by tego nie zauważył.

– Nie zasługuję na ciebie – wymamrotała, próbując ukryć zażenowanie za nerwowym śmiechem.

– Kocham cię – powtórzył po raz tysięczny.


	9. MCU

Popiół osiadał na jego szacie i włosach. W oddali walkirie śpiewały pieśń na cześć zwycięzców i jedynie Loki wiedział, że w tej wojnie żadnych nie było.

Ukrywanie słabości przychodziło mu z coraz większym trudem. Nie podejrzewał, by kogokolwiek poza Thorem obchodził jego stan, ale nawet śladowe zainteresowanie mogło doprowadzić do tragedii.

Obejmując ramionami brzuch, kroczył po zgliszczach planety, która stała się domem dla ocalałych z Asgardu. Kości kruszyły się pod jego stopami. Przysięgał ją chronić. A teraz patrzył, jak płonie. Dziecko poruszyło się, wyraźnie lgnąc do zniszczenia.

Krąg czasu był pętlą zaciskającą się na jego szyi. Miał ją nazwać Hela.


	10. 1872

– To czwarty raz w tym tygodniu – zauważył Banner. Odwrócił się od okna i spojrzał na Barnes. – Mogliby nie być tak... ostentacyjni.

Barnes zaśmiała się cicho.

– Spotykali się wieczorem na szklankę czegoś mocniejszego. Rozmawiali do późna i jeden z nich nie miał siły wrócić do domu, więc został na noc. To normalne. Przyjaciele tak robią.

– Ale Rogers jest szeryfem, a reputacja Starka...

– Proszę, zupełnie jakby reputacja była dla ciebie aż tak ważna.

– Po prostu się o nich martwię.

– To urocze.

„Tak jak ty”, pomyślał Banner i odwrócił wzrok, zażenowany. Stark i Rogers znów byli tylko pretekstem, by spotkać się z Natashą.


	11. 616

– Świetne zdjęcia – stwierdził Johnny, uważnie przeglądając galerię.

Peter uśmiechnął się krzywo. Komplement mu schlebiał, ale chłopak wiedział, że jego przyjaciel nie był obiektywny.

– Pan Jameson zapewne się z tym nie zgodzi.

– Daj spokój, będziesz się przejmował tym, co mówi... Hej, patrz, ktoś znowu przebrał się za Kapitana Amerykę!

Peter zmarszczył brwi i pochylił się nad ekranem. Powiększył wskazany fragment zdjęcia. Wśród tęczowych flag i wielobarwnych strojów, niebiesko-biało-czerwony kostium był łatwy do przeoczenia, ale gdy już go wychwycili, mogli uważniej przyjrzeć się mężczyźnie, radośnie unoszącemu ku niebu tarczę.

– Nawet podobny.

Powiększyli zdjęcie jeszcze bardziej.

– Johnny... – wymamrotał Peter. – To jest Kapitan Ameryka.


	12. MCU

Zdziwienie Thora niemal sprawiło Lokiemu ból. Niby gdzie miałby uciec? I przed czym miałby uciekać? Za ich plecami Asgard rozpadał się i kruszył. Przed nimi czekała przyszłość.

Dopiero gdy otoczyły go silne ramiona brata, Loki poczuł, że naprawdę zostawił za sobą wszystko to, czym nie chciał być.

„Boję się”, chciał powiedzieć, czując w kościach nieubłaganie zbliżające się zagrożenie, które nie miło nic wspólnego z Helą. Zadrżał mimowolnie, a wtedy Thor objął go jeszcze mocniej.

„Jestem w domu”, powiedziałby, gdyby nie był zwykłym tchórzem.

– Nic nie mów szepnął – mu na ucho Thor. – Po prostu ze mną zostań. Sam sobie nie poradzę.


	13. Chapter 13

– Żartują, prawda? – zapytał Clint, z niedowierzaniem patrząc na Thora, częstującego Lokiego piwem. – Przecież włamał się i nas zaatakował.

– Chciał dobrze – odparł obojętnie Bruce i ziewnął, wyczerpany zmianą w Hulka.

– Jest przestępcą.

– Jest dzieciakiem z trudną przeszłością – sprostował Bruce, spoglądając na Clinta znacząco. – I nie możesz zaprzeczyć, że Thor zachowywał się ostatnio bardzo dziwnie.

– Mógł powiedzieć, że chce pomóc.

– Hej, mam magiczny miecz, którym zmierzam przebić Thora, żeby ocalić mu życie. Przekonałoby cię to?

– Chyba nie – przyznał niechętnie Clint.

Spojrzał w stronę balkonu, na którym Thor i Loki próbowali zachowywać się tak, jakby byli normalnym rodzeństwem. Rozumiał ich aż za dobrze.


	14. MCU

– Mogę spać na podłodze.

– Przestań – syknął Tony, ledwie powstrzymując się przed zerknięciem przez ramię.

Powinien dziękować Clintowi, że miał gdzie spać. Niestety, świadomość, że musiał dzielić łóżko z Rogersem skutecznie uniemożliwiała mu myślenie o czymkolwiek poza tym, że dzielił łóżko z Rogersem.

Czekał, aż Steve się odwróci, ale najwyraźniej nic podobnego miało nie nastąpić.

– Jeśli chcesz być dużą...

– Przepraszam.

Tym razem musiał się odwrócić.

– Za co? – Spojrzał Steve'owi w oczy, ciemne, niemal granatowe. Cokolwiek cisnęło mu się na usta, najwyraźniej go przerastało. – Wiesz, że możesz mi o wszystkim powiedzieć?

Jego smutny uśmiech był najboleśniejszym zaprzeczeniem, jakie Tony mógł sobie wyobrazić.


	15. MCU

– ...miał sroczkę, która siadała mu na ramieniu – opowiadała Morgan, z podniecenia zaciskając palce na dłoni Petera.

– Niesamowite – odparł bezmyślnie Parker, rozpaczliwie udając, że bliskość dziewczynki wcale nie rozdrapywała starych ran. Z oczami utkwionymi w dal słuchał bezładnego trajkotania, przypominającego bardziej sen niż rzeczywistość.

– Robił tak – wolną rączką wykonała gest podobny do tych, które Strange wykorzystywał do czynienia magii – i znikał albo zmieniał w...

– Jak wyglądał?

Zatrzymali się gwałtownie i obrócili tylko po to, by stanąć oko w oko z Thorem. Jego spojrzenie, pełne gniewu, żalu i desperackiej nadziei, mogłoby rozpętywać burze.

– Loki – szepnął Peter, poniewczasie rozwiązując zagadkę nowego przyjaciela Morgan.


	16. Armored Adventures

Miał wyraz twarzy kogoś, kto zasypiał w niewyobrażalnych męczarniach i niespodziewanie odnalazł spokój. Przytłumione światło sprawiało, że cienie rzucane przez długie rzęsy wydawały się jeszcze głębsze. Lekko rozchylone usta poruszały się tak, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć. Jak to możliwe, że nadal żył?

Fury mówił coś o tym, że zamierzają go wybudzić, że Tony może im pomóc, pod warunkiem, że będzie miał skończone osiemnaście lat. Tony nie rozumiał, jak to się ze sobą łączyło i szczerze mówiąc – nie zamierzał rozumieć.

Myślał o tym, że bycie śpiącą królewną tylko w bajkach wydawało się piękne. Że Kapitan Ameryka będzie najsamotniejszym człowiekiem na świecie.


	17. MCU

Zaczęło się niewinnie. Ot, po prostu Tony wspomniał, że poczciwy Steve nie mógł się upić, bo jego organizm zbyt szybko rozkładał alkohol. Thor udawał obojętnego na te słowa, ale w głębi serca przejął się tragedią przyjaciela.

A potem chodziło już o tylko honor.

– Twoje zdrowie! – zawołał Thor z niewinnym uśmieszkiem.

Steve wypił wszystko na raz. Miał rozmach godny Asgardczyka. Zamknął oczy i pozwolił, by napój mieniący się niczym gwiezdny pył rozpłynął się po jego organizmie. Gdy otworzył usta, uciekła z nich perlista mgławica.

– Zabawnie łaskocze w gardło – stwierdził i zaśmiał się.

Thor pokiwał głową. Następnym razem musiał spróbować czegoś mocniejszego.


	18. MCU (reset)

Zostawił Walkirię z niemowlęciem o złocistych włosach i oczach roziskrzonych błyskawicami. Zostawił i rozpłynął się w gwiezdny pył, lodowe kwiaty i nieistnienie. Zostawił z żałobą i prawdą o przyszłości, która nigdy nie nadejdzie.

– Wasza miłość – wyszeptała, obejmując ciaśniej złotego księcia. Loki zdradził Heli więcej niż komukolwiek innemu, ale to wcale nie oznaczało, że Bogini Śmierci pokornie zaakceptuje swoją rolę.

Zbliżyła się do Walkirii i zawisła nad zawiniątkiem jak sęp nad dogorywającą wieczerzą. Chudymi palcami uszczypnęła pulchny, złociutki policzek. Ku zaskoczeniu Walkirii usta władczyni rozciągnęły się w uśmiechu, ledwie Thor zaszczebiotał w odpowiedzi na pieszczotę.

– Jest życiem, którego nigdy nie miałam.


	19. AA

– Jesteś zwykłym trollem.

– Nie mam pojęcia, o czym mówisz – prychnął Steve, nie przestając malować.

Z każdym kolejnym pociągnięciem pędzla, niezadowolenie na twarzy Tony'ego było coraz wyraźniejsze. I chodziło tu zarówno o Tony'ego, który wisiał Kapitanowi nad ramieniem, jak i tego, który widniał na płótnie.

– Więc uważasz, że malowanie mnie, jak piję poranną kawę, jest normalne.

– Tak.

– I nie ma w tym nic dziwnego.

– Nic a nic.

Tony westchnął, co sprawiło tylko, że uśmiech na twarzy Steve'a stał się jeszcze szerszy. Jeśli miało to sens, to raczej nie dla Starka. Ale skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie sprawiało mu to absurdalnej przyjemności.


	20. MCU

Dla Stevena Rogersa świat dzielił się na „na zewnątrz” i „w środku”. W środku był on. Za zewnątrz byli wszyscy inni.

Z policzkiem przyklejonym do szyby i furią właściwą rozżalonym dziewięciolatkom skrobał ołówkiem po papierze. Wiedział, że matka po prostu się o niego martwiła i dlatego nie mógł sam wychodzić. Kątem oka dzień w dzień obserwował chłopców kopiących zmaltretowaną piłkę. Jedyna piłka, którą mógł bawić się Steve, znajdowała się w szkicowniku.

– Stevie? Ktoś do ciebie. – Jego mama stanęła w drzwiach pokoju z niezapowiedzianym gościem.

Miał wybite trzy mleczaki i otarte kolana.

– Część – rzucił z szelmowskim uśmiechem. – Jestem Bucky, a ty?


	21. AA

Jego skromnym zdaniem Tony Stark zdecydowanie się przepracowywał. Nie, żeby ktokolwiek go pytał. A już na pewno nie Tony Stark.

Siedział przygarbiony nad warsztatowym stołem i spracowanymi dłońmi tworzył kolejne cuda. Z wyczerpania ziewał co chwilę, ale przecież nie mogło go to powstrzymać przed dalszą pracą.

– Hej – rzucił Steve, podchodząc do Tony'ego z kubkiem pełnym czarnej kawy.

Stark poderwał się i spojrzał najpierw na Steve'a, potem na kubek.

– Och, słodkie wybawienie – jęknął, wyciągając drżące dłonie po kawę.

Kawę, którą Rogers wypił w kilku łykach, nie przejmując się gniewnymi warknięciami Starka.

– Jesteś zwykłym trollem.

– Idź już spać, Tony.

– Nienawidzę cię.

– Oczywiście.


	22. Spider-Verse

– Hej, wszystko dobrze?

Gwen uświadomiła sobie, że miała zamknięte oczy i wargi zaciśnięte tak mocno, że aż zaczęły jej drżeć.

– Tak, pewnie – odparła, nienawidząc myśli, że patrzył na nią mężczyzna, którym przy odrobinie szczęścia mógłby stać się jej Peter.

Odrobinie szczęścia. Albo jej umiejętności.

Wiedziała, że to obrzydliwe uproszczenie. Że jej Peter był zupełnie niepowtarzalny. Że nie chciała widzieć go rozgoryczonego i załamanego. Że nie powinna doszukiwać się podobieństw, gdy różnice były tak oczywiste.

– Wiesz, że jeśli chcesz, możesz ze mną... – zaczął, ale ściśnięte gardło nie pozwoliło mu dokończyć. Machnął dłonią.

– Wiem. – Posłała mu niepewny uśmiech. – Wiem, Peter. I dziękuję.


	23. AU 634

– Tony i Ty po prostu do siebie nie pasują – skwitowała Maria Stark gestykulując z włoską pasją.

– Mhm – bąknął Steve.

Czuł się jak piąte koło u wozu. Cieszył się, że mógł pomóc żonie Howarda, ale niekoniecznie był gotów rozmawiać o problemach sercowych ich syna, którego nawet nie miał okazji poznać.

– To ostatni pokój.

– Mh-och.

– Tony schował tu swoją kolekcję.

Steve zamarł. Własna twarz patrzyła na niego z plakatów, kart, zasłon, pościeli i figurek. Maria Stark uśmiechała się jak pajęczyca na widok tłustej muchy. Zimny pot pociekł Rogersowi po plecach. Nie musiał być mistrzem strategii, by zorientować się, że chciała go zeswatać.


	24. AU 634

Wiedział, że ktoś po niego przyjedzie, ale gdy wysiadał z samolotu, dopadło go przeczucie, że rodzice zapomnieli o nim (jak Ty).

Ostatnim, czego się spodziewał, był kretyn przebrany za Kapitana Amerykę.

– Nie mam pojęcia, ile zapłacili ci moi starzy, ale zapłacę dwa razy tyle, żebyś się zmył – syknął Tony przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Zapłacili? – Cholera, naprawdę wyglądał jak złoty chłopiec z plakatów. Wszystko przez ten nieśmiały uśmiech. – Maria powiedziała, że jeśli nie przyjadę, wyrzuci mnie z domu, Howard się na nią obraził, a ja nie mam gdzie mieszkać.

Kurwamaćkurwamaćkurwamaćkurwamać...!

Stary nie kłamał. Znaleźli Kapitana. I wysłali go po Tony'ego.

– Kurw...

– Ej.


	25. MCU (reset)

W jednej chwili stało się bez znaczenia, z kim walczyli. Odgłosy szarżujących Walkirii ucichły. Eksplozje przygasły.

Była tylko ona. Osnuta złotem, magią i potęgą, o jakiej wielu mogło jedynie marzyć. Sama była marzeniem.

Hela w jednej chwili znalazła się przy nieznajomej.

– Radziłam sobie, ale jeśli chcesz pomóc... – zaczęła, ale bladolica uniosła dłoń.

– To mój świat i moim obowiązkiem jest go bronić.

Cóż za dostojeństwo!

– Midgard znajduje się również pod moją opieką.

– Jeśli chcesz pomóc, może ci pozwolę.

– To będzie dla mnie zaszczyt.

Złożyła ukłon odzianej w złoto czarodziejce-wojowniczce, a potem obie się uśmiechnęły. Czy tak wyglądała miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia?


	26. Avengers Assemble

– Spróbuj nie zasypiać – szepnął Steve. Był tak blisko, że Tony poczuł na całym ciele wibracje jego głosu.

– Mhm.

– Nie odsuwaj się, przyjacielu, bo się wyziębisz. Nam nic nie będzie, ale twoje biedne, śmiertelne członki...

– Ani słowa o moich członkach, Thor – syknął Stark.

Jakim cudem znalazł się w jakiejś lodowej jaskini, ze zniszczoną zbroją, wciśnięty pomiędzy dwóch najprzystojniejszych mężczyzn, jakich miał (nie)szczęście spotkać? Powinien nienawidzić Hammera czy może przesłać mu pisemne podziękowania?

– Sam i Natasha zaraz tu będą – wyszeptał Steve takim tonem, jakby wcale go to nie cieszyło.

– Mhm.

Mógłby leżeć między nimi do końca świata. Zimno nie było problemem.


	27. MCU

Czasem, gdy Pietro i Wanda byli grzeczni, pozwalano im nocować w jednej celi. Zdarzało się to tak rzadko, że prawie nigdy, dlatego Pietro zbierał wspomnienia takich nocy jak drogocenne klejnoty. Delikatnie przeczesywał palcami włosy śpiącej siostry i obiecywał sobie, że zrobi wszystko, by była bezpieczna.

Ignorował natrętną myśl, że Wanda nie potrzebowała niczyjej ochrony.

W nich obojgu rozbudzono moce wymykające się rozumowi i nauce. Nikt chyba jednak nie spodziewał się, że w przypadku Wandy ta pobudzająca iskra trafi prosto na ofiarny stos.

Okrzyknęli ją wiedźmą, ale Pietro wiedział lepiej.

„Jest aniołem sprawiedliwości”, pomyślał, czując, że lada chwila ich świat runie.


	28. 616

Zamarł z palcami niemal dotykającymi strun. Jego wnuczęta zaczynały się niecierpliwić, ale Thor zdołał jedynie odchrząknąć i potrząsnąć głową. Drewno trzaskało w ognisku, a słowa pieśni nadal nie nadchodziły.

– Wszystko dobrze? – zapytał Loki z troską w oczach, odkładając na bok kolejny opróżniony kufel.

Księżyc świecił ponad ich głowami. Nocne niebo przecinały wstęgi gwiazd. Nie było miejsca na ciszę, bo co chwilę przerywały ją śmiechy i radosne szepty dzieci, zachwyconych tym, że mogły spędzić czas z dziadkiem.

Z rodziną. Bez walk. Bez waśni. Bez wrogów.

Spojrzał na Lokiego, uśmiechnął się, odgarnął z czoła srebrzyste włosy. Wiedział już, co chciał im zaśpiewać.


	29. Armored Adventures

W niektóre noce wciąż nawiedzały go koszmary. Koszmary potworniejsze, niż gotów był przyznać sam przed sobą. Zrywał się wtedy i biegł do sypialni Tony'ego, by upewnić się, że wszystko było dobrze, że byli już bezpieczni.

– Znów ciężka noc? – zapytał Tony, ziewając przeciągle. Wszedł do kuchni boso, uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha.

– Można tak powiedzieć. – Ciężka? Ledwie zamknął oczy, a znów widział samolot w płomieniach.

– Powinieneś wcześniej się kłaść.

– I kto to mówi.

– Jestem pełnoletni, mogę robić, co mi się podoba.

– Możesz na przykład zaparzyć mi kawę.

Droczyli się tak bez końca, a w duchu Howard dziękował za kolejny poranek.


	30. 616

Starał się nigdy nie okazać tego otwarcie. Ani razu nie powiedział o tym wprost. Zawsze robił wszystko, co w jego mocy, aby jego zatracenie podczas posiłków było po prostu przedłużeniem entuzjazmu, za który go kochano.

A jednak za każdym razem, gdy wgryzał się w soczyste mięso, łamał pieczywo chrupiące na zewnątrz i miękkie wewnątrz, kosztował sosów o smakach głębokich, subtelnych, tak obcych i tak upragnionych zarazem, myślał wyłącznie o tym, że to, co jadł w Asgardzie nie umywało się do tego, czym karmił go Tony Stark.

– Smakuje ci?

– Jest wyśmienite – odparł Thor z policzkami wypchanymi jedzeniem. – Na brodę Odyna, wyśmienite.


	31. MCU

Najjaśniej widział ją, gdy zamykał oczy. Stawała się wtedy czymś więcej więcej niż życie. Nie potrafił tego wyjaśnić. Podobnie jak nie umiał ubrać w słowa uczuć, które wypełniały go za każdym razem, gdy była blisko.

Wiedział, że Tony Stark bał się tego, co mogła zrobić delikatnym ruchem dłoni. Wiedział, że Steve Rogers widział w niej dziecko, które ucierpiało przez cudzą wojnę. Wiedział, że dla Thora zawsze będzie jedynie śmiertelniczką o niebywałej mocy.

Wiedział też, że wszyscy się mylili.

Wanda nosiła w sobie obietnicę nowego świata i Vision gotów był poświęcić wszystko, co miał, aby pewnego dnia inni również to ujrzeli.


	32. 3490

Obudził się zlany potem. Dyszał ciężko. Musiał krzyczeć, bo Natasha również się zerwała. Ujęła jego twarz w dłonie i zaczęła szeptać rozpaczliwie, że wszystko było dobrze, że nic im nie groziło.

Steve potrząsnął głową i wtulił się w Tashę, popłakując cicho.

– Znów śniła ci się wojna?

– Nie – wyszeptał przerażony. – Widziałem...

– Nie musimy o tym rozmawiać.

Potrząsnął głową. Słowa więzły mu w gardle, ale w ciemności nocy widział roziskrzone oczy kobiety stworzonej ze snów, cudów i gwiezdnego pyłu. Jeśli ktokolwiek miał zrozumieć paniczny lęk, który go ogarnął, to była to właśnie Natasha Stark.

– Widziałem wszystkie światy, w których nie jesteśmy razem.


	33. 616

– Powinienem być tym śmiertelnie urażony, przyjacielu – zagrzmiał Thor, wiercąc się na sofie. Ze zmarszczonymi brwiami obserwował to, co Stark wyczyniał z kablami łączącymi ich zbroje. Gdyby nie zawadiacki uśmiech błąkający się po jego ustach, ktoś mógłby uznać, że król Asgardu ledwie hamował wściekłość.

– Urażony? Przecież to dodatkowe zastosowanie dla twoich niebywałych mocy. Powinieneś być dumny.

– Ładujesz mną swoją zbroję.

– No właśnie! – zawołał Tony, z zachwytu aż promieniejąc.

Thor nawet nie chciał myśleć, co by się stało, gdyby na jego miejscu siedział Odyn. Na szczęście Wszechojciec nie mógł go teraz zobaczyć, bezradnego, radosnego i wykorzystywanego przez śmiertelnika jako zwykłe źródło energii.


	34. MCU

Drżącą, zakrwawioną dłonią przejechał po rozkruszonych freskach, uwieczniających nie historię, a wyłącznie to, co Odyn chciał, by było historią. Zamknął oczy jak przestraszony chłopiec, szybko jednak zmusił się, by znów spojrzeć na malowidła, w których prawda nierozerwalnie spleciona była z fałszem.

Czemu się tego nie spodziewał? Czemu nie domyślił się, że w przyszłości czekają na niego kolejne kłamstwa Wszechojca? Powinien był to przeczuwać od chwili, w której dowiedział się, że Loki był w rzeczywistości księciem Jotunheimu. Że tak naprawdę nigdy nie byli prawdziwą rodziną.

Zatrzymał palce na kruszejącej twarzy matki.

– Wiedziałaś? – zapytał szeptem.

Tym razem również odpowiedziała mu niewzruszonym milczeniem.


	35. MCU

– Kim jesteś i co tu robisz? – zapytał Peter, starając się nie wychylać z cienia.

Z leżącego na brudnym blacie telefonu sączyło się cichutko Careless whisper, co najwyraźniej wystarczyło, aby skłonić nieznajomego w czarno-czerwonym kostiumie do spontanicznego tańca. Jego ostrożne ruchy zdawały się sugerować, że był ciężko ranny. Krew kapiąca na posadzkę rozwiewała jakiekolwiek wątpliwości.

– Wade Wilson. A to są moje popisowe naleśniki.

– Niewiele mi to mówi.

– Byłbym słabym najemnikiem, gdyby mówiło.

– Najemnikiem...? – Dlaczego pajęczy zmysł milczał?

– Fury twierdził, że potrzebujesz niańki. Więc jestem.

Nieznajomy odwrócił się i spod podwiniętej maski posłał Peterowi pokrzepiający uśmiech kogoś, kto właśnie przeszedł przez piekło.


	36. X-Men

W którym momencie z przyjaciół zmienili się we wrogów? Co zrobili źle?

Czasem, gdy Charles skupiał się wyjątkowo mocno, potrafił wyczuć, że Erik również wracał myślami do starych błędów. Podjeżdżał wtedy do drewnianego stolika, drżącymi, pomarszczonymi dłońmi rozstawiał figury na szachownicy – i czekał.

Bywały dni, gdy wystarczyło kilka chwil. Bywały też takie, gdy wielokrotnie musiał zapewniać Jean i Scotta, że nic mu nie było, że po prostu chciał jeszcze chwilę pobyć sam. Prawda była jednak taka, że nigdy nie zależało mu na samotności.

– Witaj, stary przyjacielu – rozległo się w jego głowie i w jednej chwili świat wrócił na swoje miejsce.


End file.
